My Daughter is Magical!
by Daughteroflove7491
Summary: What happens when Lorelai goes to "business school" at Hogwarts...and Emily's reaction...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts or Gilmore Girls! Those belong to J.K. Rowling and Amy Sherman-Palladino.**

**Please read and review!**

Chapter 1: Business School

Lorelai Gilmore stood in front of the door, unable to bring herself to move her hand to ring the doorbell. She stood there for a few moments, taking deep breaths, closing her bright blue eyes and sighing in apprehension. The almost eerie mansion of Mr. Richard and Emily Gilmore stood there, waiting for her to enter. But Lorelai didn't want to. She almost thought of running back to the car, as if it could comfort her.

Against her will, her hand moved to the elegant doorbell (why did everything in this house _have _to be so fancy? Lorelai thought with a groan). She started to touch it, then closed her eyes and rung it. She heard some rustling in the house, and then someone opened the door. It was, thankfully, not her mother Emily, but a harried looking maid who had probably just started because she looked thoroughly broken down.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" the maid asked at the same time as Lorelai did.

"I'm Emily Post's daughter." Lorelai replied, using the hilarious metaphor she had come up with a year ago for her mother.

The maid chuckled a little. At least this one had a sense of humor. "Well I'm Rosemary, and I'm hoping I'm going to keep my job for a little while longer. I've only started last week, and she's already yelled at me seven times." the maid shuddered, and Lorelai wanted to sympathize, but she had business to do, and she _had to get out of there_.

"Rosemaile, who is it?" Emily sounded impatient, so Rosemary squeaked and fled. Lorelai assumed a fake smile.

"I think you scared off Rosemary," she said, peering into the house.

"Oh, don't be silly," Emily snapped. "And it's not Rosemary, it's Rosemaile...though I have no idea who the hell would have named their kid _Rosemaile_..." Lorelai growled in her head.

Then Emily saw who was knocking and looked surprised.

"Oh my goodness, is it Christmas already?" Lorelai looked around for snow.

"No, Mom, I don't think Santa's gonna come just yet. It's not even Thanksgiving." Lorelai said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Emily noticed this, of course, and narrowed her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, come in. This certainly is a surprise." Emily said disdainfully. She led Lorelai through the monstrous home into the living room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Emily said, offering politely. Lorelai thought the gesture was kind, but she couldn't drink anything right now. She shook her head, and Emily rushed off somewhere else.

"Richard!" she called. "Richard!" she said.

"What _is _it, Emily? I'm doing work in here, you know, and if I can't work, we can't pay the bills!" came Lorelai's father's reply. Emily came into Lorelai's vision, and she had her hands on her hips and looked annoyed.

But she said in a most calm voice, "It seems as though we have a guest, Richard. Come into the living room, please," she said softly, and again, Lorelai was surprised by the tone of voice. But her father, Richard came into the living room at that point. He looked around the room.

When he spotted Lorelai, he said confusedly, "Is it Thanksgiving already?" he said to his wife, and she shook her head. "Then why is she here?" he said. Lorelai thought it polite to interrupt the pair of them before they started their lectures on how they _wished_ Lorelai and Rory would visit more often, and then get them into some kind of deal. No way Lorelai was going to deal with _that_.

"Oh, no, Dad. I've just come to visit. Please, sit down." she said quickly. Eyebrows were raised from Emily and Richard at being asked to sit in their home, which they actually owned, unlike Lorelai's own house. But they sat down, nevertheless.

"So, what's this all about?" asked Richard once he was seated comfortably. Lorelai fidgeted, then remembered Rory's vow: If Lorelai came home successful, then they would watch any pick of Lorelai's favorite movies, and Rory would let her mother repeat any parts she wanted to. And Rory could tell when Lorelai was lying. God, it was hard to keep a secret from that girl!

"Well, since I've been working at the Independence Inn for a considerable amount of time, Mia and I think it's a good idea if I start business school." said Lorelai slowly. Emily gave Richard a look, and half rolled her eyes, but Lorelai didn't say anything.

"So, what do you need?" Richard said in an attempt to break the deafening silence that took place after Lorelai's declaration. Lorelai thought for a moment.

"I...um, I...I kinda..."(she imagined Rory elbowing her)"I need some money." Lorelai said. The looks on their faces were priceless. "You know, just to get me started...and stuff." she added nervously, and scratched her head in attempt to calm herself.

"'And stuff',"Emily repeated. She and Richard shared a look, and then Richard sighed.

"I'll go get the checkbook," he said. Ten minutes later, with the check clutched in her hand, Lorelai left the enormous house. She had a bad feeling about sending this off. Why?

As she sat in the car, listening to Shadow Dancing and dancing like crazy, she thought, _Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it was._ Lorelai scolded herself, because anything having to do with the Mad Money Ones was bad. She concluded that she'd go home, and ask Rory about it. After all, it was probably nothing.

Little did she know, "nothing" was about to turn into something. Because at the Hogwarts School for Over-Aged Witches and Wizards, nothing was normal.

**A/N: Who liked it? Who didn't like it? Who just wants to leave a review? All your needs will be satisfied below! Leave a review, no matter the opinion! Virtual House Points will be awarded to all! Yay! Love Ginny! (Sorry, I'm being a little hyper and over-excited. But my crush was looking at me a million times today and I'm really happy. Ecstatic. One could call me Ginny Weasley if my crush agreed to be Harry Potter. Hee hee..)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello hello! Me again! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! But, you know, I had a touch of Writer's Block. I'm okay now. Please read (and a review would be appreciated!)**

Emily Gilmore shut the door of her monstrous home. She growled in frustration. She'd yet again let Lorelai slip from her grasp without making her promise to let her see Rory, their darling granddaughter. Heavens knew what went on at that house.

"Well, that was pleasant!" said Richard, clasping his hands together, and he went off to study again, or do whatever the heck (A/N:I don't think this story is rated high enough to put in actual curse words. Sorry. Read on!) he did in there. Emily was left to her devices.

She went back to where she was, sipping tea on the terrace with an old friend of hers from school, Gladys. (A/N:Gladys is my own character! Sorry keep going.) Gladys looked weary when Emily returned.

"And who was that, my dear Emily?" she said sweetly.

"Oh, just my daughter, Lorelai. Asking for something to go somewhere to some stupid school." Gladys didn't approve of Emily's scolding her daughter, though.

"Emily, you should be glad your daughter is getting an education at all." she said, taking a sip of tea. She leaned in closer. "You know, Emily, you and Richard should donate some money to a society that gives tuition money to kids who can't afford it. It's put humbleness into mine and Ethan's hearts." Gladys sighed. Emily rolled her eyes so Gladys wouldn't see. This woman was an airhead. Wonderfully sweet, but hopeless.

"Richard and I have...put our money to other uses, Gladys," she said patiently. "My daughter asks for financial aid all the time. She has a daughter of her own to manage." she said, then wished she hadn't because Gladys had gasped.

"Your daughter has a daughter? But you and Richard are much too young to have grandchildren!" Gladys cried. "How old is the child?" she said, and by now, Emily was silently cursing herself for having said anything about Rory at all, sweet as she was.

"Well, we've been her grandparents for sixteen years." said Emily sadly, as though Rory were a hopeless child with no future, which Emily knew perfectly well wasn't true. Gladys gasped.

"And how is your dear Lorelai?" she said. "Thirty-two? Oh my land!" she shrieked. "Your daughter got pregnant at sixteen?" she looked absolutely horrified.

"Yes, Gladys," Emily spat, wishing Gladys would leave now. "Oh dear, look at the time, you really should be getting back to Harris now, Gladys." said Emily hurriedly. Gladys checked her watch, and nodded sadly.

"Yes, I really should, Emily dear." agreed Gladys. Emily tried to look sad now that her old friend was leaving, though she was pleased that she had found a way to shake her off.

"Oh, don't forget to say hello to Ethan and Harris, Gladys!" cried Emily before Gladys climbed into her Volkswagen. Gladys might have said something that was, "I will, dear!" but Emily couldn't hear because she had already shut the door. She wondered how she had ever befriended her in college.

Richard came out of his study.

"Emily, who was that? Was that Gladys Betran from college?" he said, and Emily nodded. She still hadn't left the door. She looked down because a piece of mail caught her eye. It was a yellowing piece of parchment. She stooped down to pick it up.

It had a red wax seal on it, with a crest bearing a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake, all emblazoned on a banner and the letters "H A" stamped right in the middle. She turned it over.

It had her and Richard's address on it, and the very place where Emily was standing right now, all written in spiky green handwriting. Richard came over, frowning.

"What is it, Emily?" he said, an unhappy expression on his face.

Emily ripped open the letter and shrugged. She pulled out a yellowing piece of parchment and unfolded it. She started to read:

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Gilmore,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that your daughter, Lorelai Gilmore, has been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Adults. Your daughter has only shown traces of magic very recently, and that is why we have accepted her to this school. This is a normal occurrence in adults, especially in adults your daughter's age._

_ We are merely informing you that your daughter will be traveling abroad to attend our school, and that your daughter (with no offense whatsoever) is a witch._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Valeria Totting_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

Emily clapped a hand to her mouth, and nearly screamed. She handed the letter to Richard, who read it, and when he looked up, she uncovered her mouth and screamed, "My daughter is magical!" and she toppled over, passing out as she did.

**A/N: Ok, so I couldn't make it that funny, but be patient. This story wasn't themed humor for a reason. It's not supposed to be humorous. Anyways, the review part is right below. Literally right beneath this message. So please. Review. I'll love you all forever. Tee hee.**


End file.
